Strange and Beautiful
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: It seems the head boy and girl are harboring some intence fellings,is it lust causing these things or another 4 letter word?love is found in the most strange places. this is for kaila! rated for kissing. DracoHermonie


bA/N: hey I'm not usually into this paring…BUT…one of my best friends Kaila really loves it and she said I had to write her a fic so here it goes…im sorry if it sucks but you know... it's just an oneshot. Fluffy in a way but I always imagined that this paring was never one for fluff but that's just me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

**Strange and Beautiful**

The only sound that was heard was the scratching of quills and the shuffling of feet. The library was deathly quiet and it was just the way Hermione liked it. She was working on her potions essay that was due next week and she intended to finish it today. Her soft brown curls were falling around her head gracefully, her brown eyes were glowing in concentration, and her full lips were mouthing the words to her essay silently.

He thought she looked beautiful, although he would never admit it.

He blew a piece of blonde hair out of his eyes with a slight sigh, moving over to where she was working. He lazily sat down in the hard backed chair beside her.

"Granger" he growled staring at her, his mouth lifting in an annoying sneer

"Malfoy" She said with a roll of her eyes, her mouth forming a perfect smirk

She didn't pay him one bit of attention, but instead continued to work on her essay, although she was secretly wishing he wouldn't distract her so.

He growled in annoyance, he wanted to be noticed by her, he tipped his chair back onto two legs balancing him self.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked whirling on him in a flash. Caught of guard by her sudden outburst he fell back onto the cold stone of the library, everyone who could see began to laugh. He blushed mercilessly is pale face turning red, his usually gray eyes turned to a steel color in anger. He was up in a flash, brushing him self off as dignified as he could.

"Could I speak with you a second, Granger" Draco said, through his teeth, "Head business" he added vaguely, with a wave of his hand.

Hermione suppressed a giggle that was dieing to be let free, as she gathered her many books and followed the tall boy out of the library.

As soon as they were out of the silent library, Draco pushed Hermione against the wall pinning her shoulders against the hard stone. She yelped at his suddenness, and grimaced as the hard stone jutted into her back and as Draco's hands cut into her shoulders forcefully.

"Get off of me Malfoy" she said in and icy tone her brown eyes swirling with furry.

"Not until you apologize for making me fall" he said angrily

"I didn't make you fall; you merely fell when I addressed you. You really do need to work on your balance. Now please _unhand _me" Hermione said calmly, but forcefully

Draco growled lowly in the back of his throat, and it was then that they both noticed their close proximity. Hermione whimpered, their noses were almost touching, they could feel each others hot breath on their lips.

They were unconsciously leaning in, their lips only millimeters apart, eyes were closing as their lips touched. The electricity shoot through their body's causing both of them to moan simultaneously. They were kissing passionately now; the heat of the moment taking over their body's causing them both to lose control.

Draco was considerably taller than she, so he picked her up by the hips bringing her higher on the wall so he could gain better access to her lips, her feet were now inches off the ground, he leaned on her so she wouldn't fall, her mind was no longer on the pain in her back.

Draco pulled away from her mouth trailing kisses down her jaw line and down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point. She moaned in pleasure, he growled in response. It was then that they realized exactly what they were doing.

Hermione gasped as she pushed him away and fell to the floor, she grabbed her books holding them possessively to her chest, and she gave him a curt nod and briskly walked away blushing furiously.

Draco smirked, as he sauntered down the hall, his deepest darkest fantasy had just come true, and he was basking in the moment. Although he wasn't going to let anybody else find out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione made her way back to the heads common room in a daze, her face was beet red, her light brown locks were frazzled and wild, and her golden brown eyes were glazed over in thought.

'What happened between Draco and I is purely attraction, nothing but platonic feelings exist between us…that was just lust I felt today, yeah lust. He is handsome, I mean almost every girl in Hogwarts think so. With his blonde hair, and gray eyes and tall muscular frame, who wouldn't think he was hot? So yeah…Lust' Hermione thought as she walked to the heads dorm.

She whispered the password to the portrait of the pretty blonde haired mermaid, "perfect prefects" The only people who know the passwords to the head dorms are Draco and whoever he tells and Hermione who told Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny prefer to stay and hang out in the head dorms because it's less stressful than the common room and almost just the same.

When you enter the Head common room there is couches of Green and Gold to suit both the Slytherin head boy and the Gryffindor head girl. To the left was a door labeled Head Girl and to the right is a door labeled Head Boy and directly to the back it the bathroom door witch also connects to the head boy and girl dorms.

Sure enough Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in the common room playing a game of chess. Ginny and Ron were playing, Harry was stroking Ginny's back gently (they had gotten back together). Hermione smiled at her friends and took a seat next to Ron, watching the obviously heated game.

These were her true friends not that pompous, Slytherin jerk. Hermione thought as she watched her friends have a good time. But she couldn't shake that nagging feeling at the back of her mind, something about kissing Draco just felt right.

&&&&&&

As Draco sauntered down the hall he couldn't help but grin, he had always thought the muggle born was pretty, but once she hit 6th year she became beautiful. Although he would never admit it he had a thing for the petite girl. He had just made out with one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts.

He slowly made his way to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located, he preferred it in there, and there was no muggle born and friends to distract you.

He came to a wall; it looked no different from all the other cold dungeon walls, but it was. "Salazar" Draco told the wall, the stones began to move away creating an entrance way, much like the one at Diagon Alley. As soon as he stepped through the curved entrance the stones went back to their original place.

Draco walked over to one of the green couches and plopped down lazily, his cold gray eyes still glazed over in the memory of the previous kiss. No one dared mess with him, ever since last year he was secluded and isolated. None of his old Slytherin friends ever talk to him but he likes it that way. It gives him some needed peace.

After 6th year he had stopped calling Hermione mudblood, she was far too beautiful to be called that name, he stuck to muggle born. He never thought he would follow through with one of his fantasies, but today he did. He was sure it wasn't anything serious just some lust towards the insanely pretty girl.

"Bloody hell" He whispered as he remembered her body pressed up against his.

He got up and walked up the boys dormitory stairs to take a cold shower, even though it wasn't his dormitory any more, nobody dare disturb him. The students parted for him as he made his way to the showers.

&&&&&

Hermione groaned as the sun streamed through the crack in her closed curtains. It was Saturday and Hermione didn't have classes. She was always and early riser so she grabbed a pair of muggle jeans and a light blue fitted tank top and headed to the shower.

Hermione turned on the water and stripped out of her pajamas she tentatively stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash over her body. After she had washed her hair, and body, and shaved her legs she got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. She dried off and reached for her cloths and then realized she didn't have any clean underwear. So she gathered up all her clothes and pulled the towel back around her and stepped through one of the three doors in the bathroom.

But what she forgot is that it was the door leading to the common room, and there sat Draco obviously waiting on the shower. She blushed as he looked over her appreciatively.

&&

Draco watched as she stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel. A stray water droplet dripped down her neck and across her collar bone, and down into the towel, he gulped.

Her towel slipped dangerously low, showing off the smooth white skin of her breast, contrasting with her light tan skin. She blushed and ran into her room.

&&

Hermione's face turned fire engine red as she ran into her room. She quickly changed into her clean underwear and her jeans and tank top. She slid down on the wall breathing heavily, that was so embarrassing, she thought.

&&

As soon as the muggle born disappeared, Draco ran into the shower turning the water on cold and getting in hoping to calm him self.

&&

As soon as Hermione heard the water in the shower come on, she ran out of the common room and all the way down to breakfast. She went in and sat down next to Ginny, piling food onto her plate. She didn't listen to her friends instead she was thinking about how good it felt when Draco looked at her.

'Strictly platonic…' Hermione thought

'Yeah right'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco got out of the shower and headed down to the lake to get some peace. He walked out onto the grounds his shoes making imprints in the slightly soggy grass. He made his way to a large rock that was sitting on the edge between the forest and the lake. He sat down and glanced out over the lake, its smooth black surface reminded him of death, he shivered. He hated it, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the cold, black, depths of the lake.

"Malfoy?" he heard a small voice say from beside him, the sudden presence startled him as he fell to the earth, he looked up. There she was, her curly hair flying around in the wind, a golden halo. Her brown eyes were looking down at him filled with concern and laughter. She wore a concerned frown but, the corners of her lips were threatening to upturn into an amused grin.

"Granger" he growled jumping up and brushing the wet dirt off himself.

"You do seem to be falling a lot lately" Hermione said clutching her book closer to her chest, suddenly very self-conscious.

"Yeah I do, do you have any idea why, Granger?" he stated through his teeth, taking steps toward her.

"Nope" She stated innocently backing away from the steaming Slytherin.

"I think you do" He said, he had backed her into a tree, she had no where to go. Their breaths were mingling together, Hermione's head was spinning. Draco closed the space between them, his mouth gently moving against hers, he placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip begging entrance.

She quickly obliged and he ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth him tasting her and she him. He ran his hand under her shirt, caressing the smooth skin of her stomach, making small circles with his fingertips. He rubbed his hands against her sides moving toward her back running up and down her spine. She shivered from his touch.

She moved her arms from around his neck to his head, running her small hand through his white-blonde locks. He began to kiss her more passionately with each passing second. She groaned into his mouth showing her appreciation, he growled deep in this throat.

He broke their kiss, moving his lips to her jaw line gently kissing his way down to her neck, he sucked on her pulse point as he had done the day before, causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure.

He moved back to her jaw line making his way to her ear, he kissed her earlobe and whispered,

"You're so strange, but so beautiful" she pulled away from him staring into his steel gray eyes, looking for any hint of amusement.

"You're so beautiful, but so strange" she breathed back.

Their lips crashed back into each other in frenzied passion. Air soon became an issue and both pulled away.

Hermione, the always reasonable one stated the obvious, "we need to talk about this"

"What?" Draco stated, he already knew but of course he was avoiding the question.

"Us" Hermione said, resting her arms on his shoulders, his hands placed gently on her waist. "We cant be enemies with benefits" she finished.

"Why not?" an adorable pout taking over his serious features, Hermione tossed her head back and laughed at his ridiculous expression.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked sincerely, his eyes flooded with hope. "Yes…I think I will" Hermione replied back, her golden brown eyes flooded with happiness.

So they headed back up to the castle, hand in hand.

Draco didn't care; he didn't care about anyone thinking anything about him. All he cared about was Hermione; he placed a protective arm around her waist as they entered the warm castle.

Hermione didn't care what her friends thought of her, she knew there was something different about Draco. Although she couldn't place her finger on it she knew he was special. And Harry, Ron and Ginny could get over it.

They were a strange couple, strange, yet so beautiful.

FIN

A/n: ok I hoped you liked it, I thought I did a pretty good job on it, it was hard to do that pairing they are so different, they aren't fluffy (although I couldn't help but put a little bit in there) anyway I thought I did ok, but you can tell me how I did if you review! That was for you Kaila.


End file.
